Believing in Fate
by pocketmouse23
Summary: Two very different girls arrive on Plastic Beach and change everything for the Gorillaz. Lazy beach life turns into jealousy, love, friendship, violence... Not to mention the Boogeyman and an army of pirates are on their way. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

** I've been writing this story for a while now and I'm finally uploading it to fanfic. The perspective will change from Audrey's to Ally's each chapter. I'll put a lil note so you won't forget. So...enjoy.**

Chapter One, Audrey's Perspective

Merciless waves bashed the wooden box, ignorant of the cargo inside. My head slammed against Ally's as the sea shook our crate back and forth. Rubbing my throbbing skull, I glared at the crazy woman who forced me into this seasick nightmare.

Ally and I were forced into prostitution by an insane pimp who put us up for sale on a website. Ally got bought and yanked me into the crate with her while I was bidding her farewell. I suppose I'm an extra gift for whatever sick perv bought her. We were shoved off the boat an hour or two ago, the current taking us to wherever our new "home" is. As mad as I am at Ally, she's my best friend. I've known her all my life. Ever since we were kids, really…

The jostling of the crate knocked the flashback out of my head. "I hope we get there soon," Ally said with a crazyish glint in her eye.

The crate flipped so we were now on our backs. "I don't," I grumbled. "I hate this."

"It's an adventure!" Ally tried to do a grand hand motion, but wooden slats restricted even the tiniest movement.

"It's hell!" I spat.

Ally rolled her brown-red eyes. "You're so cranky."

The jolting of the crate forced my reasons of crankiness back down my throat. Another bump and a corner of the box lifted up, revealing sunshine and letting in a wisp of warm, humid air. Ally squealed and set to kicking the lid off.

After only a few minutes, the cheap, hastily constructed crate gave way to our flailing feet. Dusting off our slutty outfits, we squinted in the sun at the towering structure in front of us.

It appeared to be a fancy house, or a resort maybe. A tall, white structure towered in front of us, a wooden staircase leading to the door. A familiar looking brunette was starting to scramble up the stairs, tripping over her heels.

"Hey!" I called, chasing after Ally. "Wait for me!"

Panting, Ally was already trying to force open the door.

"You could knock," I said, brushing sand off of my extra-super-mini skirt.

"And _you_ could lighten up," Ally countered. She held open the door. "Ladies first."

I cautiously entered the dwelling. Graffiti covered the walls and a lonely looking lift stood in the center of the room. No one was there. Perfect. Me and Ally could slip out and-

The lift doors opened and the rank stench of booze and unwashed skin filled the room.

A repulsive green man stepped out of the lift and swaggered confidently over to Ally.

"Ah, my package has arrived." He laughed in the most disgusting manner. And Ally…

Ally giggled.

"So why don't you girls come on up to my room, eh?" The filthy man gestured to the lift. I noticed his mismatched eyes, crooked nose, and his even more crooked grin.

"I'm going to stay right here, thank you very much," I replied, a bit of my Southern accent leaking into my voice.

He gave me a once over, shrugged and said, "Fine with me. I'm much more interested in your friend." He slipped and arm around Ally's waist.

I was slightly hurt by his remark, but relieved I wasn't going to be used as a sex toy. For now, anyway.

The lift doors opened again and a huge, and I mean HUGE, man stomped out.

"Muds! What did-" The large man's bass voice trailed off. He facepalmed. "You bought PROSTITUTES?"

The one called Muds chuckled. "Well I can't go and bang Noodle, now can I?"

"I didn't even want to be a prostitute," I blurted. "I was forced."

The large African-American man peered at me curiously. "What about her?" he asked, pointing to Ally. She was whispering things to Muds, who was groping her breasts encouragingly.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," I replied honestly.

"Well then..." The black man rubbed his bald head in a thoughtful manner. "I guess we should get you some clothes."

He led me inside the lift and pressed a red button. It looked like a vandal had gone crazy in there. It creaked slowly upward, and a sick feeling in my gut told me that the lift would break and hurl me to my death any second now.

_Home sweet home,_ a dry voice in my head said.

Shut up! I snapped back. Maybe it'll be good…

_Doubt it_, the pesky voice said and faded away.

I sighed and the large man patted my back comfortingly. "It'll be alright," He said. I detected a New York accent. "Life ain't so bad here. You'll have to tell me your story sometime. After you've eaten, rested… I apologize for Murdocs behavior."

The lift dinged and the doors opened. "It's fine," I mumbled, exiting the lift with the man following close behind. "Oh, and, um…my name's Audrey."

"Audrey," The man nodded. He offered me a hand the size of a trash can lid. "My name's Russel."

My hand felt so small clasped in his. We shook hands for a second, the he knocked on a door bearing the words "Noodle" scrawled on a piece of paper. A small Asian woman answered, wearing a cat mask and a little red and white dress.

"Who is this?" The woman, who I presume is Noodle, asked.

"This is Audrey," Russel answered. I looked at my feet and gave her a small wave. I could sense an eyebrow being raised in confusion.

"Murdoc bought prostitutes online and Audrey was forced into it," Russel explained. "Could you lend her an outfit?"

"Hai," Noodle nodded. She motioned for me to follow her into her room.

The people just keep getting stranger, and stranger, I thought.

Noodle and Russel were nice, giving me clothes and a place to sleep. Ally was with Murdoc, most likely. I didn't see her all night. I was lonely and terribly homesick. Not even the clothes on my back were my own. But, I suppose it was normal. The loneliness, I mean. Ally was always the one with friends, out partying until the crack of dawn. And all of her boyfriends who held her and kissed her and called her beautiful…

I rolled over in my sleeping bag next to Noodle's bed. It was only 8:00 but I had no reason to stay up later than that. I closed my eyes as the truth crashed over me. The way the waves had hours before.

I was stuck here. I would be lonely, friendless, no one to love me…

_So damn pessimistic, _said the voice in my head.

Shut up…please, I pleaded. But maybe the voice was right. Maybe I could leave this place. Or maybe I could learn to be happy here…

Ha. That's a good one. I drift into uneasy sleep before I can make any more sarcastic thoughts.

**Reviews are very nice...Thanks to my bestest friend pink-robot for being...pink-robot. :) Rate, review, read pink-robot's stories too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay reviews! **** This chapter is a little short, but I'll add another later today. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Ally's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night sweaty, naked, and a bit sore. It took me a minute to remember where I was. Oh yeah. Murdocs room.

The green man lay with his back next to me, breathing deeply and evenly. I smiled to myself. Something about his confidence, his charm just…drew me to him. That's why I acted the way I did when I first saw him, I suppose. He acts like he owns the world, like he's the sexiest man alive…which he is. I don't know why Audrey looked so disgusted when we first saw him.

Speaking of Audrey, I wonder if she ever got to sleep. A guilty knot squirms in my stomach for ignoring her, but given the choice between looking after a nagging ginger or sleeping with a sex god, I would take the latter in a hot second.

I ran my fingers through his greasy black hair. Murdoc was snoring loudly, but how could you not with a nose like that? Gently, so as not to wake him, I kissed his wonky nose. Pulling away I inhaled his stench of sea water, booze, and unwashed skin. I loved it.

"Ally."

The suddenness of his rough voice made startled me. I clutched a sheet to me bare chest. Murdoc sat up and scratched my scalp. "Sleeping well?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied a bit breathlessly.

He moved his nails down to the back of my neck. "Come here, luv," He purred.

Murdoc pulled me down back onto the bed. He held me close, in a spooning position. In his embrace I wondered if he would ever see me as a person, not a prostitute.

"Go back to sleep, dear," he mumbled into my ear. I shivered.

In his arms I fell into a deep sleep lined with loving dreams of Murdoc.

**Reviews are nice… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeee! **

Chapter 3: Audrey's POV

My stomach wall felt ready to burst after breakfast on day one of Plastic Beach life. Russel insisted I get triple helpings of everything. He makes damn good waffles, though.

It was too hot outside, so I decided to explore the inside of my new home. Inside the lift, my finger hovered over the plastic red buttons. I paused over a button labeled "2D's Room". 2D? What's a 2D? Filled with curiosity, I jabbed the button to 2D's room…whatever that may be. The lift slowly descended.

I was starting to think that 2Ds's room was in the center of the earth when the lift 'dinged' open. A plain door was the only thing with me in the small room. Naturally, I opened it and invited myself inside 2D's room.

The first thing I noticed was the collage of whale sketches and doodles tacked to the wall. That, coupled with the orange light that lit the room, made me feel like I had just entered the room of a madman.

The man shivering on the cot across from me did look pretty crazy. His eyes were white with no pupils or irises. His hair was messy and bright blue.

"Who the hell are you?" 2D (at least I'm guessing he's 2D) asked.

"Um…I'm Audrey…" I mumbled.

"Did…did Murdoc tell you to come in here and hurt me?" He asked timidly.

"What… No! Of course not! Why would anyone want to hurt you?" I hated Murdoc before, but now I was beginning to learn what it meant to loathe someone.

"He…he always comes in here and beats me up…I'm not allowed to leave my room…I hate it here, I didn't even want to be here!" he shouted.

"I didn't want to be here either," I say soothingly, sitting next to 2D. He was shaking like a leaf, the poor dear.

"And there's that…that whale…" his voice was barely a whisper.

"A wha-"

"AHHH THERE IT IS!" 2D shrieked. An eye the size of a dinner plate filled the tiny pothole window on the wall. I raised an eyebrow at the cowering man next to me. Why not just close the curtains?

I did just that and 2D relaxed instantly, slumping onto the bed. His head rested against my leg, but I don't think either of us cared.

"Th…thanks…" he sighed in relief.

"No problem," I said. Unthinkingly, I started stroking his hair. It was surprisingly soft. 2D seemed to relax more.

"You're nice…" He smiled up at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

**These chapters seem so short… T_T Ah well! Thanks to ya'll that have reviewed! ~hugs~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I haven't been at my house all week and I maybe broke my lil toe. So…Chapter 4!**

Chapter Four: Ally's Perspective

I ventured out of Murdocs room for a well needed shower. Murdoc said he needed to "have a chat with faceache" and I was starting to smell like the green man himself. Russel had the biggest, and therefore, best bathroom, so I got all squeaky clean in there. I got dressed in my prostitute getup and creeped quietly out of the giant's bedroom. I was closing the door behind me when a small Asian appeared in front of me. What's her name…Noodle!

"Excuse me," I mumbled. She didn't budge. I felt a strange feeling come over me.

There was something weird about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Noodle opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. A small, shiny, cylindrical something emerged from her esophagus.

Murdoc slammed her mouth shut with a metallic clank. I jumped a little; I hadn't noticed him come up behind Noodle.

"Don't you dare shoot her," he growled, still holding her mouth shut. "She and the ginger are staying here now. Don't hurt them or you'll become a pile of scrap metal. Got it?" Noodle nodded. "Good. Now why don't you patrol the beach or something?"

Noodle saluted him when he released her head and entered the lift…

… Just as Noodle exited it, waving and smiling at us before disappearing into the recording studio. I threw Murdoc a quizzical glance. He sighed. "The one that tried to shoot you was a cyborg," he explained.

Oh. So that's what was coming out of her mouth. A gun barrel. Duh.

"Why'd you build a cyborg?" I asked. Murdoc pulled me into his arms.

"Reasons, luv. I…I don't want to talk about it."

Oh, Murdoc, you can tell me anything, baby. I'll always listen to you, and hold you, and comfort you… "Oh…okay. Maybe…maybe later?" I asked. His dry lips brushed against my cheek. I felt my heart rise into my throat. "Later," he promised. "Later."

He let go of me and started towards the lift, as if nothing had happened. My heart sank back down into my stomach.

"Have I shown you _my_ shark submarine yet?"

Audrey's Perspective

I had been looking for Ally all day, but couldn't seem to find her. Oh well. I had better things to do.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I waited impatiently for the lift to descend into 2D's underwater room. He was a good friend. Better than Ally, almost.

I opened the door to his room, grinning like an idiot. Why was I so goddamned happy to see him? My grin slipped off my face and splattered onto the floor when I saw him. My jaw hung open.

2D was curled on his bed in fetal position, purple bruises starting to form on his arms and neck. He hid his face when I entered the room. He shook with silent sobs.

"2D, what…what happened?" I rushed over to his side and tried to pull his face out from his arms.

"Nothin'…it's nothin'," 2D mumbled.

"It's not nothing, 2D. Please look at me," I pleaded.

He raised his black-hole eyes to my hazel ones. I felt a pang of… something in my heart. Sadness? Or maybe…no. Shut up, Audrey. It's not that. Anything but that.

"2D, who did this to you?" I asked softly. He shook his head and didn't meet my eyes. "C'mon, 2D…was it…was it Murdoc?" He nodded and sniffled.

"Oh, 2D, don't cry…" I said as soothingly as I could while trying to contain my rage at Murdoc. The bastard had gone too far.

I laid next to 2D and held him. He was warm. Like, uh…a cat or something. He buried his face into my chest as I studied how perfectly each violet bruise stood out against his pale skin.

I don't know how long we laid there, but eventually 2D fell asleep after crying himself out. I tucked him in before I left, vowing to get revenge on Murdoc.

**Yay revenge! :D Thank you for reading! Ya'll make me so happy. :3 erm….bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! um...new chapter! :D**

Chapter Five, Ally's Perspective

Warm, salty sea air blew in lazy breezes as Murdoc and I watched the sunset from atop the lighthouse. The sky was bright, vivid red with thin swirled clouds. With any other guy it would've felt cheesy. But not with Murdoc. It was special with him.

"Have a good day, luv?" he asked me. He was smoking a cigarette and was blatantly more interested in my boobs than a sunset.

I tilted his head up so his eyes met mine. "My eyes are up here," I reminded him. "You forget that a lot, don't you?"

Murdoc chuckled and tossed his fag into the churning waves. "Never answered my queston."

"I had a great day," I said and smiled. "The best."

"The best, eh?" he asked. In a swift move he snaked his arms around my waist. My breath caught in my throat. "I bet I can make it even better..." he purred into my ear.

His lips were on mine the next second. Nothing rough, surprisingly. Soft and...gentle. This was not the man I met my first day here. I couldn't decide if I liked this side of Murdoc better than the one I first met.

Murdoc broke the kiss but stayed leaned in to my face. "Ally," he breathed. "There's things about me...I...I don't know what you'll think when I tell you..."

Now it was my turn to kiss him. "You can tell me anything, Murdoc," I promised. "And I won't think any less of you."

He sighed and ran his dirty nails along my scalp. "Ally...you're a beautiful young woman."

A bit random, but I kissed his wonky nose anyway, my confidence and heart swelling immensely. "And you're a beautiful old man." I teased.

"Ally, I am being completely serious," Murdoc said soberly. He took my hands. "Did you know that you are the only woman who has treated me as a friend and not just a sex toy?"

That caught me off guard. WAY off guard. "N...no..." I stammered. If that was how woman treated him, how did other people treat him?

All he did for a while was stare at me. Finally, he kissed me again.

"Let's go back inside, dear," He said despondently. "We...we need to talk."

**Short n sweet! Right? I just wanted to get this out there so ya'll would have something to read. May have another chapter posted tonight. We'll see. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know what? I do believe it's time for Noodle to make an appearance. :) **

Chapter 6, Audrey's Perspective

"Dammit," I muttered as the small rock sank into the ocean and out of sight.

"You'll get the hang of it," Noodle said, tossing her rock onto the surface of the sea. It skipped seven times before sinking. My mouth fell open stupidly and she giggled.

2D had a bad migraine, so I thought it would be best to leave him alone. I was meandering around the beach when I saw Noodle skipping rocks. After talking with her, I learned her, Russel, 2D, and that green son of a-…erm, Murdoc, were all in a band called Gorillaz. Never heard of them before. Weird name, though.

"So tell me about yourself," Noodle said, weighing a grayish brown stone in her palm. "Where are you and Ally from?"

"I'm from Texas, if the accent didn't tip you off," I began. I chose a heavy rock and threw it in the water without really thinking. "Ally was born in Texas, but she lived in New York for a while. I was visiting her when the whole kidnapped-and-shoved-into-a-crate thing happened. We've known each other since we were kids, when she knocked my front teeth out."

"You two don't talk much, for being good friends," Noodle remarked.

My face darkened. "She has Prince Valiant to talk to," was my reply. I threw the last rock with all my might, imagining that the horizon was Murdocs ugly face.

Noodle put her hand on my shoulder. I felt her stare through her painted mask. "I think you should talk to Ally. It is not good to be filled with hatred, Audrey."

"I know," I sighed. "I'll talk to her later."

"Don't put it off," she said sternly. "Talk to her now."

"Okay, okay," I said, walking away. "I'll be back. If you hear fighting and yelling and screaming…well, it's probably me."

"I hope I do not hear anything at all," Noodle told me. "If I must hear something, I hope it is the sound of laughter between two good friends."

I stared at her a moment, then shook my head. Strange girl.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Murdocs door. Ally opened it a moment later and the rank stench of Murdoc stink constricted my windpipe. I coughed and choked out a simple "Hey."

"Hiya!" Ally said, as cheerful as ever. I could tell her clothes were hastily put on; her hair was a mess.

"Look," I began, beginning to get used to the smell. "We need to talk. I don't think you and Murdoc should be together."

SHIT! That was NOT what I meant to say! Christ, Audrey, you're such a screw-up…

Ally blinked and was quiet. "Why?" she asked eventually.

Ah well. Might as well tell her.

"He's horrible! He's an alcoholic sex addict with no care for other people's emotions," I said plainly.

"What was that?"

Murdoc appeared behind Ally and looked quite scary in the dim light. He wrapped his filthy arms around her waist protectively. Ally looked confused, as if she were still pondering what I said.

I stared at Murdoc fearfully before regaining composure. "Quite plainly, I think you're a bastard and you're going to hurt Ally like you hurt 2D."

Murdoc growled menacingly. "Faceache deserved it."

"Why?" I kept my face expressionless. Ally threw me a pleading look.

"He's an idiot! His head would fall off if it wasn't nailed on."

"That's no reason to torment someone!" I shouted. "You're evil! You're only going to hurt Ally!"

Murdoc grabbed me by the front of my shirt. "Listen up, girly," Murdoc growled. "I'm sick of shit like you! That's why I came to this godforsaken island in the first place!" he drew his hand back.

"Murdoc, no!" Ally shouted, but it was too late. He slapped me across the face.

"MURDOC. NICCALS." Christ, I had never heard Ally that mad.

Murdocs face changed from rage to an expression similar to a child caught up to no good. He released me. "Ally…"he breathed.

"Go inside," she snapped. "Now!"

He did as he was told. I felt my stinging cheek and Ally glared at me. "Why would you say something like that?" she asked. "He's actually a decent guy! Give him a chance!"

I gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "Give that psycho a chance? Never."

Ally's eyes filled with tears, but her anger didn't waver. She opened her mouth to say something, changed her mind, and went into Murdocs room, slamming the door behind her.

My anger ebbed away, leaving me feeling drained and guilty. I felt like crying. Why was I such an idiot? I needed…I needed someone to comfort me...

That's when I noticed the words "comfort" and "2D" were becoming synonymous.

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Ya'll are the reason I keep writin' this story. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**More action will be coming up after the next few chapters. Too much romance, not enough gore, ya know? :) Btw, I'm writing this with an absolutely terrible case of everyone's favorite friend, writer's block. So that's my excuse for having a kinda lame chapter. :/**

Chapter Seven, Ally's POV

"Ally, I'm really sorry, but you heard what she was saying and I just couldn't-"

I kissed Murdocs lips to shut him up. "It's okay, babe," I said when I pulled away. "She shouldn't have treated you like that. No one should."

Murdoc sat on the bed and pulled at his greasy hair. "Ally…I shouldn't have been born."

"Murdoc, don't say that! Don't you ever say that!" I threw my arms around him attacked his face with kisses. He didn't notice or care.

"My father hated me, my mother didn't want me, and my brother hated me even more than my father did…" He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. I had never seen Murdoc act like this before.

"Murdoc, calm down, it'll be okay," I murmured soothingly into his ear.

He didn't seem to hear me. "The man you first met was a lie," Murdoc went on. "A façade, an act. He's not real, Ally, he's not real!"

He was losing it. I kissed his lips again. "Murdoc, baby, its okay, just calm down please…"

Murdoc stop rocking back and forth. He stared at me with wide, scared eyes. I kissed his forehead and sighed. He calmed down eventually and I held him all night, making sure he was safe.

**School + Writers block = bad chapter. :/ I'll make it up, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I promised more action but this chapter was begging to be writ. Aaaand I'll throw in a lil cliffhanger, just for ya'll! :) **

Chapter Eight, Audrey's POV

The pain in my cheek faded quickly, but I was still mad as hell. Fine then. Ignore your best friend just like everyone else does.

But I know one person who won't ignore me.

I flopped down onto 2D's bed as if it were my own and sighed loudly. He stopped playing his melodica and asked, "Wot's wrong?"

"Murdoc's an ass. Ally still sticks up for him. Usual." I shrugged.

"Oh."

It didn't bother me he didn't have anything else to say. The quiet was nice. Ally always had to fill every silence with senseless chatter and quacking noises. Not 2D.

Hm…I seemed to be comparing him to her a lot lately…

I laid my head on his shoulder. He was warm. Smelled like butterscotch, too. I snuggled closer. "You know, 2D, you're a lot nicer than Ally."

He kissed my cheek. "Thank you…"

For once in my life, I didn't slap him. That was my normal reaction to guys trying to "make a move".

I looked up at him, staring into his black hole eyes. I held his face gently and leaned in…

The steel door banged against the wall and Russel ran in gasping for air.

"D," he wheezed. "You two need to get up here now. Pirates are here."

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever. Buuuut I plan on doing a little thought chapters for Audrey and Ally. Before…things happen. Just their thoughts and everything. I'm sorry I took so long to write a couple sentences! And I also plan on starting another story. One that was inspired by pink-robot. Should be pretty amazing. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I back! With a pre epic battle chapter! :D**

Ally's POV

Russel was looking through the telescope at whales humping or something when he saw the pirates coming.

He gathered us all together and we formulated a plan. I forget exactly what it was, but I know I get to shoot a gun, which I'm really looking forward to.

Murdoc's pretty worried about my safety, so there was some talk of having me stay in 2Ds room. I told him that if he locked me in there, I'd break the window and swim to the beach. That shut him up.

Speaking of Murdoc, he looks oh so sexy in his captain's hat with a gun in one hand and a glass of rum in the other. Mmmmmhmmmm…and when the battle starts and he turns into a killing machine…ohhhh yes…

Audrey's glaring at me now. She's still pissed at me. I just don't understand how she-hello, what's this?

2D's holding her hand and...was that a peck on the cheek? I fought back a laugh. She _would_ fall for a guy like him. No one trusts 2D with the android's guns, so he'll be staying in his room. Everyone's afraid he'll end up killing himself or someone else.

Noodle and the android are going up to the balcony now. They both look pretty scary. Like…little Asian killing machines. I'd hate to be up against them.

I think I'm a little scared, but I have a feeling I'll be okay. Murdoc will protect me. Mmmm…Murdoc…

Did I mention how yummy he looks?

Audrey's POV

I twisted a strand of my hair nervously. I glanced around and saw I was the only one that was really freaking out. I felt someone take my hand and kiss my cheek. 2D. I squeezed his hand and sighed.

Noodle and the android were going to be shooting from the air while the others and I would be on the ground. _On the ground_! Amidst crazy bloodthirsty pirates! I've shot a gun before, but I've never shot to kill!

Breathe, Audrey, breathe. Maybe you'll be shot directly through the head and die quickly…

No, no. I can't think like that. Be positive. Think about life after this happens. With…with 2D…

I crept out the front door to my position at the lighthouse. I had said good-bye to 2D earlier.

No. Not good-bye. I would live.

Cocking my gun, I peeked at the oncoming ships. Any second now they would come. Any second now and all hell would break loose.

**Dun dun duuuuun! I am still trying to decide whose perspective to write from for the battle…hm…perhaps my lovely readers could leave a nice review and tell me who they would like? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Second to last chapter! Or maybe third to last… After this I'm going to start a new story which will not be serious AT ALL. Just for laughs, y'know?**

Audrey's POV

I always thought pirates were supposed to have swords. In the movies they were armed with a blade or two and could easily cut down all in their path.

But these pirates had guns.

It was impossible to estimate how many there were. I just started firing blindly once their ships came into range. No clue how many I killed or wounded, or if one of my bullets even made contact.

Murdoc was the nearest to me and once again I questioned his sanity. He looked mad; his yellow eyes stretched wide, his pointed teeth gleaming in his gaping jaw. The bastard was _laughing _as he fired his semi-automatic. Shaking my head, I took aim at a pirate with a limp, and fired.

Success at last. He fell into the water, a dark pool spreading around him. My first kill.

I glanced up at Noodle and the android, and then ran towards the stairs. They had taken down a helicopter and it plummeted to earth at such a great velocity I was lucky to avoid being crushed by it.

Ally was on the other side of the island, along with Russel. I had no clue if they were okay, though I didn't really care at the moment.

"'Ey, luv," Murdoc shouted over the sound of bullets being fired and shattering glass from our home. "They're starting to climb up the stairs now. Think you could stop standin' there like an idiot and kill 'em?"

I wanted to shout something back that would shut the old man up, but he was right. Three or four pirates were running up the wooden stairs, reaching for the door with greedy hands.

Being very stupid, I ran at them and fired as I approached, not slowing down. One cried in pain as his hand was reduced to nothing more than scraps of flesh. Murdoc must have shot at him too. A stich clawed at my insides. I was so close. My foot slipped on the first step and I fell, chin meeting wood in a teeth chattering 'thunk'. I moved to a kneeling position and easily picked off the three. Four killed by my hand, so far.

Still breathing heavily, ears numb from the constant gunfire, I didn't notice the pirate who whipped right by me and shot me in the arm.

I gave a cry of pain and squeezed my eyes shut. Shakily, I stood up and prepared to follow him, gun clenched tightly in my hand. Another shot near my collar bone and I was down for the count.

I tried to fire at the man who raced up the stairs ahead of me, but my arm was so shaky all of my bullets arced away from my target. Soon, I heard the 'click-click' of an empty gun. My heart sank and I suddenly became aware of the river of red running down my chest. I never thought in my entire life I would do this but I had no choice.

I called out to Murdoc for help.

"Murdoc! One's inside! Hurry! Please! Murdoc, hurry! He's inside!"

Fuzzy blackness swam at the edge of my vision. No, don't pass out, you can't pass out.

The last thing I was aware of before blacking out was the quiet of the ocean waves lapping the shore and the lonely cry of seagull.

**First thing I ever wrote on my new computer. :D Thank you sooooo much for reading and reviewing ya'll!**


End file.
